


Stability

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon Requests [13]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, I mean eventual Chreon, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Post-Resident Evil 6, Slow Build, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Leon's drinking in the bar, drowning himself in drinks to drown out the feelings...and that little voice in the back of his head telling him to not be an idiot and stop denying himself happiness.Chris and the BSAA are in town for a conference because I don't know where the BSAA HQ would be. Rated for Violence, Language, and Drinking.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: Chreon Requests [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1072494
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Stability

It had been a pretty lonely night at the bar, not that Leon was complaining. He preferred to keep to himself anyway, no one there to bother him about life issues or there to judge how much he was drinking. Or preach to him about seeking therapy and to stop drinking or whatever the hell Hunnigan had been on him about at work. He was just...alone. 

Of course, there was the occasional person brave enough asking him about what he was drinking, but it wasn’t to tell him to stop. No, luckily, it was about them wanting to buy him a drink and hoping to get something out of it from him. He almost felt bad when he accepted the drink but rejected the offer to go home with them. 

Almost. 

He took another swig of his glass of whiskey, cradling the chilled glass between his hands when he set it down on to the smooth bartop. Blue eyes looked down into his glass, watching the little islands of slowly dissolving ice cubes float around the amber colored liquid. His mind floated off, Leon drifting off and trying not to think about all that had transpired...all that had led to him having to suffer through this. 

He had been a rookie police officer thrown into hell and taken out and made an agent so he could “Save the World”. In retrospect, one would think being an agent for the United States Government was something out of a dream or even a fantasy. Who wouldn’t want to be a real life “James Bond”? Action, adventure, women, a taste of luxury once in a while...it was definitely full of excitement to some. Leon merely scoffed, shaking his head at the thought as he took another swig. 

It was all a crock of shit...and if he had the power to turn back time...he probably would have handcuffed his younger self to the bed and leave a note to not undo the cuffs until fours days after September 28th. Maybe even longer. To tell him that he could get a job anywhere if he really wanted to...just forget about the Arklay Mountains and Raccoon City. 

A feeling of sadness washed over him, a nagging little voice tsking him at the corner of his mind. The hilarious part was that the voice always sounded the same: it was his own...but when he was twenty-one. It pointed out that thinking this way wasn’t good for them, that had it not been for them, Claire and Sherry might not have even made it. Hell, Ada could have died too. They had done a lot of good over the years, despite not having a choice in their current situation. They still saved lives and stopped threats from growing into global catastrophes. 

“What’s the point?” Leon whispered to the voice, not realizing that he was saying this out loud, “This shit just keeps getting worse…” 

“So, why don’t you order something else then?” A voice to his side asked, “Or stop drinking?” 

Brows furrowed in confusion as he was pulled out of his thoughts. That voice...it wasn’t the one in his head, not the little goodie-two shoes Leon voice. No, this one wasn’t in his head at all. It was...deeper. Familiar. It wasn’t until a hand clasped him on the shoulder did he turn to look up at the source of the voice. 

He groaned in annoyance, turning back to his drink once he saw their face, “What do you want, Redfield?” Leon asked, not looking the man in the face.

Chris Redfield stood next to him, but in clothes the younger was not used to seeing, mainly because Leon doesn’t remember ever seeing Chris in anything other than a uniform of some sort. So, seeing the man in a white buttoned down shirt, dress pants, dress shoes, and his suit jacket hanging over his one arm was a bit off putting to him. At least his bare forearms were a familiar sight. He didn’t think Chris was a fan of sleeves longer than a t-shirt, noticing that the white dress shirt’s sleeves were rolled up and pushed past his elbows. 

“What?” Chris asked with a dry laugh, hanging his jacket on the back of the chair before sitting next to him, “I can’t go for a drink and visit a familiar face?”

Leon sipped his drink, “Not if you’re going to lecture me about my drinking habits or preferences.” 

Chris went to say something, but he bit his tongue, simply wearing a smile before giving a curt nod, “Fair point...though, I was suggesting you drink something else if “shit keeps getting worse”.” 

Leon shook his head, “Not what I meant.” he replied, “I was talking to myself about something.” 

“You always ramble to yourself?” Chris asked, ordering himself a beer. 

“Only when I’m drinking.” Leon replied. 

He then noticed that Chris made no attempt to move, seemingly staying put. He fidgeted in his seat, studying the older man with curious eyes. Why did he want to sit with him? There had been plenty of other places to sit. And it’s not like they were best friends. They were pretty much the equivalent of work friends. Or army buddies...but even that was a bit of a stretch. And surely, Chris knew other people around here who probably were more welcoming than he was. 

Or maybe Leon was still under the impression that he wasn’t someone people saw as approachable for anything other than a one time thing. 

Speaking of approachable people and “Plenty of other places”, “Why are you in DC?” Leon asked, not meaning to come off as annoyed as he did...or maybe he did, “And what’s with the suit?” 

After the man ordered himself a drink and something to nibble on, Chris gave Leon a look before looking over his appearance, “Conference with some people from the government and members of the UN.” He explained, “It was about all the shit that had happened in China and Edonia. We had been in the process of cementing a contract before President Benford passed away, but all negotiations had been dropped or forgotten. I’m not sure which.” 

“Not surprising…” Leon muttered under his breath, “...considering half of Congress is involved in this shit.” 

Chris merely rose a brow, wanting to pry further, but thinking it better that he didn’t. He noticed that Leon was still a bit fidgety, avoiding his gaze or only glancing at him before turning away. Was he okay? Should he not have sat here? He knew he and Leon weren’t the best of friends, but...he didn’t think that they would be total strangers around each other either. 

Although, he wouldn’t be too opposed to that, wanting to start over and become proper friends...or more, considering Leon was the only man Chris could think about during his drunken escapades in Edonia and into China. He couldn’t remember a name, but he remembered a face and feelings toward said face.

Though, at the moment, Leon definitely didn’t seem to return those feelings. He seemed to actually want Chris to be anywhere except near him. 

Maybe he should move. 

When the bartender brought back his food and drink, Chris gave a sigh, thanking the man before looking at Leon, “So...I’m gonna go...sit somewhere else, since you’re clearly busy.” 

The agent raised a brow at that as he raised his glass to take a sip, “What?” 

“Well, you clearly don’t want me sitting here...so…”

“You don’t have to move…” 

“No, it’s fine.” Chris reassured, grabbing his jacket, “I see a couple of coworkers over there anyway.” He gave Leon a little nudge with his arm, “Nice seeing you again.” 

Leon had an unreadable look in his eyes, “Yeah...nice seeing you too.” He replied in a lowered voice. 

Chris smiled at him, “Take care, Leon.” 

“You too, I guess.” 

Leon watched as the man picked up his stuff and moved across the bar, feeling a bit...hurt for some reason. Had he scared Chris off? He hadn’t meant to...but he supposed he could have been a bit more...welcoming. The agent shook his head, telling himself that it wasn’t like...wasn’t like what? He cradled his drink again, looking down at the amber liquid again before peering over his shoulder in the direction Chris went. 

The soldier was sitting with some men and women in a large corner booth, all of them laughing and smiling as they talked about what Leon couldn’t hear. There had been a twisting feeling in his belly, a wave of guilt washing over him as he watched. He didn’t know why, but watching the man sit and have a genuinely good time with his coworkers made Leon feel...jealous. Of what or even whom, he didn’t know. 

He could hear that annoying little voice in his head once more, telling him that he could have been nicer and didn’t need to feel the need to constantly isolate himself from those that cared about him. Especially someone he had feelings toward. Leon chuckled at that, shaking his head, thinking that he didn’t feel anything toward Chris like how he had felt toward Ada. Though the little voice once again argued otherwise. Why else would he keep denying that there had been anything between them? Why else would he keep downplaying his feelings? They could still love Ada and also harbor feelings for Chris or vice versa. 

“No, I can’t.” Leon said aloud, “I just can’t, okay? There’s nothing there…” 

_ Because you can’t let people in. You prefer Ada because she doesn’t pry and doesn’t stick around long for anything more than… _

Leon threw back the rest of his drink before he slammed his glass down on the counter, calling the bartender over for another glass. He drowned out the voice, internally telling it to just shut up and leave him alone. He prefered Ada because, yes, she didn’t pry. And yes, their relationship wasn’t some emotional shit show. They could have fun, work off some stress and then go their separate ways. 

_ But is that what you really need? You’re gonna be thirty-seven years old...don’t you think you should settle down? Find something stable?  _

Leon scoffed at that, accepting another drink as he ignored his conscience. He didn’t need that and clearly he couldn’t have that. He couldn’t help but glance over his shoulder back at Chris’s table, trying not to watch as a female coworker wrapped her arm around his, laughing as they shared whatever it was that Chris had gotten to eat. For whatever reason...it hurt his chest to see that. 

He couldn’t have stability...not in this life.

He ended up ordering a couple more glasses after he had finished that one. He continued drinking until he had been cut off. He paid for the rest of his tab before grabbing his coat, stumbling toward the exit. By now, it was only Chris and several other people Leon didn’t care to acknowledge...not that he really acknowledged Chris on his way out. The woman was gone, having left a while ago with who Leon thought was Jill Valentine. 

The cold air hit him in the face, making the man wince. It had been pretty dark outside, and he wasn’t really sure what time it was. All he knew was that it was pretty late. Leon eyed his car keys, wondering if that was really a good idea at the moment...or maybe he should have called for a taxi. Just as he was about to decide, he felt rough hands manhandle him, someone clamping a hand over his mouth before he was dragged into an alleyway by an arm around his waist. 

Muffled protests left the agent, the brunette struggling and thrashing around before he saw stars, his head hitting a wall as he was pinned up against it. His nostrils were assaulted by the stench of cigarettes and the trash in the alley, some creep in a rumpled dress shirt and stained khakis had him up against the wall. 

“I heard about you, Agent Kennedy.” The man chuckled, his voice heavy with some sort of Brooklyn Accent, “Yer the reason me and a couple of the boys lost our jobs with the DSO after you and that bitch Harper killed ol’ Simmons.” 

Leon headbutted the guy, but had received a punch to the stomach, more hands grabbing him as he nearly doubled over and fell to his knees. Great, so the creep wasn’t alone. His vision blanked out for a moment, a painful stinging / burning feeling radiated from his cheek, which felt like it was already swelling. He tasted a coppery taste in his mouth, his tongue in pain as well.

“You killed Derek…” Another voice to his left said as Leon was hit in the stomach again, “Couldn’t you have just died in Tall Oaks? Or stayed missing without fucking over the rest of us?” 

“He killed…” Leon protested weakly, feeling like he was about to throw up, “...he killed the President…” 

“Not what I remember.” A third voice said, “I remember that bitch Hunnigan saying that it was you who killed Benford. Shot him dead, right?” 

Leon growled, kicking up and catching the man in front of him in his middle with one foot before kicking up at his face with the other. The man’s head snapped upward, a howl of pain leaving him as blood exploded from his mouth. He held his face, screaming that “That bitch” made him bite off his tongue. Leon spit at the man before headbutting the guy to his right and then stomping on the guy to his left’s foot, both howling in pain. 

Before they could advance on him, he heard heavy footfalls coming toward them, two forms grabbing at the bastards that previously held Leon, while another carefully helped him toward the alleyway entrance. Leon looked down at the guy helping him; a bald guy a couple inches taller than him who wore glasses and was dressed up much like Chris had been. Speaking of Chris, he could see the man beating the snot out of one of Leon’s attackers while a guy somehow bigger than Chris with short brown hair beat up the other. His third attacker had run past Leon and the bald dude. 

“You alright, Agent Kennedy?” The man holding him asked, leading him to a car. 

Leon was about to answer, opening his mouth. Instead of words...he threw up at the man’s feet. The guy made a startled noise, but didn’t holler or anything. He instead rubbed Leon’s back and reassured him that they would get him to a hospital. Leon stood and turned toward the man. Luckily, Leon had passed out before he could process the embarrassment about throwing up on the man’s shirt.

* * *

The first thing he noticed upon waking was the painful headache that was currently radiating throughout his skull. Lights way too bright for his liking beat down on him, making him shield his eyes with his hands. He heard people talking over him, but he couldn’t fully process what they were saying, though, one sounded like that guy that helped him and the other sounded like Chris. He didn’t recognize the other two voices though. He also didn’t smell the stench of cigarettes, alcohol, trash or vomit. But it did smell sterile...almost like...

Blinking a couple of times so he could properly adjust to the lighting of the room, Leon looked around, taking in his surroundings. Oh great, he  **_was_ ** in a hospital. 

Turning to his left, he could see Chris standing next to him, talking to a doctor. To his right, he saw the bald guy standing with the large brunette, talking about something he couldn’t hear. But the bald guy noticed that Leon was awake. 

“Hey! He’s awake!” The man had said. 

The occupants of the room turned toward Leon, the agent grunting as he struggled to sit up on his own. Chris was at his side, easing him back onto the bed before grabbing a little remote, handing it over to Leon. 

“Here, don’t try to sit up on your own. Use this instead.” Chris instructed. 

Leon looked down at the little remote, slowly accepting it before looking up at all of them, “What the hell had happened?” Leon asked, “I remember getting my ass kicked…and then throwing up on…” He pointed to the bald guy. 

“Quint.” The bald guy introduced himself with a chuckle, “And don’t worry about it. It’s technically an honor to be thrown up on by you.” 

Leon raised a brow, giving a slow nod before turning back to Chris and the doctor. The doctor was the one to fill him in, saying that Leon had been attacked and that “Mr.Redfield, pointing at Chris, “Mr. Luciani”, the doctor pointed at the large brunette, and then pointed at “Quint”, “Mr. Cetcham” had brought Leon in. Leon’s assailants were here as well, and were currently sitting being treated for their own wounds before they were to be released to the officers downstairs. 

Leon gave another nod, listening as the doctor listed off Leon’s ailments. He had bit his tongue, but luckily hadn’t bitten off like the one guy. Just cut it open. He had some head trauma, so they were going to keep him overnight to make sure he didn’t have too severe of a concussion. They would have pumped his stomach to check for stomach bleeding, but Leon had thrown up during his initial check-up, and they hadn’t seen any blood. 

“You’re very lucky, Mr. Kennedy.” The Doctor said, “You somehow made it without any broken ribs or bones. Just bruising and a concussion.” 

Leon chuckled darkly at that, “Don’t feel very lucky.” He admitted, “Still got attacked…” 

The doctor gave a sympathetic look, saying that he was going to go over the X-Rays again, apologizing to Leon about what had happened before making his exit. He apparently was going to go over the paperwork again and see how to go about monitoring Leon’s concussion. The door shut behind him, leaving Leon with the three BSAA Soldiers. 

“The police will probably be up to find out what happened.” Mr. Luciani said, “Do you know why they attacked you, Agent Kennedy?” 

Leon merely looked at the man and then at the others, not sure what to say. He then settled on Chris. Chris gave a nod of understanding, asking “Parker”, whom Leon guessed was “Mr. Luciani” and Quint to give them some privacy. Quint and Parker nodded, Parker telling Chris that he and the shorter man were going to the cafeteria, asking Chris and Leon if they wanted anything. 

“See if you can get Leon some bread or something.” Chris said for the agent, “And maybe something soft and cold.” 

“Got it, Captain.” Parker said with a smile, he and Quint shutting the door behind them. 

There had been a moment of silence before Chris cleared his throat. He went over to the chair to Leon’s left, gently pushing it in closer to the bed before sitting down in it. They simply watched each other, neither sure what to say. Leon felt a fluttering sensation in his stomach as Chris looked over his form, gently pulling the blanket up higher on Leon’s chest before just laying his hand over Leon’s.

“So...what happened?” Chris asked carefully. 

A sigh left Leon as he looked into Chris’s eyes, “They attacked me because they had been close to Derek Simmons. After he died, they lost their jobs. They blamed me for it and wanted to take their frustrations out on me…” 

Chris shook his head, “And how is that your fault? They sided with an asshole who dug his own grave?” 

Leon merely shrugged, “Hell if I know…” He didn’t look away, Chris looking back into his eyes, “Why did you and your guys jump in?” 

The question earned him a look of disbelief, “Are you kidding? I wasn’t just going to let you get beaten up by some assholes! You’re my…” Leon didn’t miss the way Chris swallowed at that, “You’re…” 

Leon didn’t know if it was the alcohol fucking with him or not, but was Chris Redfield,  **_the Chris Redfield_ ** ...getting flustered? Around Leon of all people? “I’m what?” 

Chris’s cheeks were tinged pink, making hand gestures as he seemingly was at a loss for words. He muttered words and sounds, as if searching for something to say and Leon couldn’t help but chuckle, finding the sight sort of amusing. He had never seen Chris get like this, even when he was angry and confused back in China. 

“Out with it!” Leon encouraged, “C’mon, Redfield.” 

“I’m trying!” Chris protested, “I just...I don’t know how to explain myself…” 

Leon asked him what he was trying to say. Chris took another deep breath, saying that he felt something toward Leon, but he didn’t know how to go about saying it. Mainly, due to the fact that he knew that Leon probably didn’t feel the same way. Leon followed along as best as he could, thinking it over but still slightly confused due to his head and the alcohol. 

Leon instead took his hand in his, merely holding it. Chris froze, looking down at their hands before relaxing in his seat, giving a small smile as Leon gently squeezed his hand, smiling back at him. The BSAA Captain said to just forget it for now, saying that he would tell Leon what he was trying to say when Leon was more sober and less confused. For now, he wasn’t going anywhere, choosing to stay here with Leon. 

“Thank you.” Leon simply said, carefully rolling over on his side to face Chris fully, “For saving my ass...and staying with me.” 

Chris gently squeezed his hand back, “No problem, Le.” 

Leon smiled, watching Chris carefully. The man hadn’t pulled his hand away from his, and Leon made no attempt to pull away either. That annoying little voice in the back of his head poked fun at him, saying that Leon definitely had feelings for him...and there was a good chance that Chris felt the same. 

Leon merely told the voice to shut up and not ruin the moment. 


End file.
